I'm A Little Lost
by BitchPlease967
Summary: Back before high school, San, Q, Britt and Rach used to be besties but times change. Now Brittany and Rachel are back as friends and Santanas trying to prove to Rachel thats shes back but thats hard when Quinns trying to make your lives even worse than ever. Bad Sum but they'll be some Brittana and either Puckleberry or Samchel.


**Ok so I thought I'd do this story and I hope you don't hate it. I don't own glee. Also I wrote this story before Cory died and now I've written it again and I'm making it better. I miss Finn!  
**

* * *

Her parents always told her to love herself, cherish herself, that she was unique, that when the time is right she'll be back to normal, it had been a hard year yes, yes she had struggled but who hadn't, Finn had died and everyone had changed but no one talked to her, when someone in year family dies you should always have someone to comfort you, no one did, she knew they blamed her, she blamed herself, she was the one who called him while he was driving, she didn't know he was driving let alone on a bridge, but he was and he saw the call and swerved in the water, they had got him out but it was too late. Oh what she would do for a friend now, she would even except her old best ones but Quinn wouldn't allow it, every moment she got she blamed her, at first she got it Quinn was hurting but then after a while when everything returned to almost normal it was still going. That when she, Rachel Berry, decided enough was enough, she wasn't to blame because she didn't know and she wasn't going to take abuse from her old best friends. But then her mind flashed back to that day they met, so quiet and nothing to worry about, she missed those days

_7-year-old Rachel Berry walked into her grade one class and smiled. She noticed three girls sat at the same table but not talking, one was a tall blond with bright blue eyes and a really happy smile, next to her was a small latina with tanned skin, brown eyes and almost black hair and last was a tallish girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Rachel quickly went over and held out her hand._

_"Hi I'm Rachel Berry!" She said, the girls looked at her and smiled._

_"Brittany Pierce!" The tall blond shouted hugging Rachel, the latina smiled at Rachel._

_"Santana Lopez." She said in a slight accent and the last girl grinned._

_"Lucy Fabray." Rachel grinned as she sat down and talked to her new friends, at the end of the day they were best friends._

* * *

Brittany laid onto of the piano, her mind fuzzy, she missed Finn but sometimes it was like Rachel had died as well, she missed her old best friend, the girl with the bright eyes, the bright personality, everything about Rachel was bright but ever since they had fallen out that had died a bit and Rachel had forced herself to smile, her personality was to overbearing as she did whatever she needed to do to get friends. Then Finn died, her personality just fizzed, she was silent, listening to Quinn's blames and no one helped her so Brittany promised to. She heard footsteps and turned her head to the choir room door just to see Rachel come. Rachel stopped and looked at her confused before sitting down. Brittany jumped down off the piano and went to sit next to the diva.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I never meant to hurt you, I tried so hard to not feel guilty but thats all I did, I miss you so much." Brittany told Rachel, her voice so sad, there were tears in her blue eyes. Rachel turned to face the cheerio and hugged her, Brittany smiled and hugged back.

"That's all I have ever wanted you to say to me, I miss you to Britt." Rachel whispered in her ear. Brittany held her tighter and then they let go laughing at there crying. Brittany gripped her hand and Rachel smiled at her before resting her head on her shoulder.

"I miss them to, I miss Sanny and Lucy, I hate Q and S, there so different and they hurt you so much" She said quietly, Rachel looked shocked and turned to face the beauty, her eyes filled with tears, she had always though Brittany loved Q and S but no she didn't..

"I do to Britt." Rachel said. Brittany smiled sadly, before resting her blond head onto Rachel's shoulder and letting a few more tears slip..

"I wish they were back, I guess its to late." Brittany said as she lifted her head of Rachel's shoulder, Rachel smiled at her and shook her head.

"It's never to late."

* * *

_15-year-old Rachel laughed with one of her best friends Brittany as they played on the swings. Brittany stopped and got of and sat on a near by bench, Rachel followed confused._

_"Rachie, Santana told me something today, she told me that she was going to sleep with Puck to boost her reputation and told me not to tell you because it would make you mad and then she told me that Lucy said we can't be friends with you because you're not on the Cheerios." Brittany said as tears fell down her face, Rachel hugged her close._

_"Britt, I think were going to lose them, there not our Tana and Lucy anymore, I mean Lucy's even changed her name to Quinn, there going to change." Rachel said, Brittany pulled away and glared at her before standing up with her hands on her hips._

_"No they wont, they'll never change its you who changed, Quinn was right you are a freak!" Brittany shouted before running home, Rachel cried and ran home as well. After that they didn't speak until it was to call Rachel names or throw slushie at her. _

* * *

"I'm sorry I called you freak." Brittany said bringing Rachel out of her day-dream. Rachel smiled and hugged Brittany just as Santana and Quinn came in.

"Ew Britt let go of Man hands before you catch something." Santana sneered, she looked at Rachel and smirked, knowing Rachel wouldn't fight back, but she did and she did it good and she did it just as the rest of New Directions walked in.

"You know Santana, I get it you're hurting, we all are, that won't go but it will get easier, but whatever I did to you, you clearly need to get over it because I have had enough of your bitching at me, you always talk of how your so tough and you don't need anyone, well if you were you wouldn't need to put anyone down, yes you and Quinn may be the Queens here but once you leave this place your no one, high school won't matter, you won't matter because you're a selfish little bitch who can't learn to accept things because once I thought you were going to go places but I never thought a pole would be that place!." Rachel snapped at her, her face cold and emotionless which made everyone scared and walking out of the choir room with Brittany following. Santana looked a hurt, her brown eyes filled with tears, what had she done, she thought. She'd ruined it, her plan...

_14-year-old Rachel watched her friend singing in her room and clapped when she finished, Santana spun around and went wide-eyed, Rachel giggled before sitting on the bed and pulling Santana down next to her._

_"Don't tell me I know I was terrible." Santana said as she sat on her bed, Rachel sat next to her and laughed._

_"No you were good, really good Tana, you're going great places with that voice." Rachel said as she held her friend's hand._

_"You think so?" Santana asked her voice meek, she was scared Rachel would put her down like everyone else did, Rachel grinned and hugged her._

_"I know so."_

Rachel heard them coming, she knew they would, well she knew Quinn would, because no one could hear about one of the Queen Bees been put in there place it would ruin everything, she turned around.

"Sup Bitch, here for your turn, or maybe your ready to apologize for the bullying you caused, did you get pregnant again, need some money or are you here to blame me for Finns death cause if so, you know I didn't do it!" Rachel spat out, Quinn's eyes grew wide before narrowing.

Quinn slapped her across the face, Rachel rubbed her cheek before glaring at the taller girl in a way that made her think what she'd done was wrong.

"I don't even remember what it is I did to hate you, is it because you wanted power at school or because I was different, you made me feel down for my dreams, called me a Lima Loser, but really I'm going places, you aren't, you're going to stay here with lots of kid, while I'm of in New York or somewhere big, and your going to hate yourself for it, so am I, so is Puck and so is little Beth who will know everything due to the fact that my mother is on my side, just face it Quinn your hated!" Rachel said, she knew she hit a nerve when she said Beth and the girl choked back a sob. Rachel shock her head and walked away not even regretting what she'd done.

* * *

_8-year-old Rachel colored in her picture before showing it to Lucy who smiled._

_"Beautiful like you." Lucy said, Rachel grinned at her before turning sad and facing away from Lucy._

_"Ray whats up?" Lucy asked almost crying as she saw her friend crying._

_"I'm not beautiful, it's not fair because you, Tana and Britt are and I'm ugly with a big nose." Rachel cried, Lucy hugged her and looked her in the eyes._

_"Your nose is the best part because it shows who you are in fact your nose is the second best thing after your voice of course!" Lucy said and she kissed Rachel's nose._

* * *

Rachel was on the bleachers when Santana found her after the fight.

"What do you want?" Rachel snapped making Santana flinch.

"I'm sorry." Rachel snorted and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, I do miss you, please just forgive me like you did with Brittany." Santana said with tears in her eyes.

"I miss you to but I can't forgive and I won't unless you can prove what you say, I forgave Brittany because I always saw the sadness and I knew she didn't mean it, I get your hurt by what I said and I said it to make you think, looks like it worked but if you think I'm going to sit there and forgive you, you have it wrong, were all a little lost and hurt now and we should have been there for each other but we wasn't and that hurt." Rachel said softly, she smiled sadly at the Latina who looked down at her lap and let the tears fall before watching Rachel walk away before standing up and shouting.

"Your not perfect to, you've changed, not as loud, not as daring, no more sparkle, where are you and WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU BROADWAY!" Santana screamed, Rachel looked over her shoulder and smiled sadly.

"I got lost as well, Santana it happens when you lose people you care about." Rachel said and left, Santana broke down in tears. Quinn found her later and rolled her eyes as the girl sobbed not trying to comfort her friend, Santana looked up her dark eyes burning with anger and hate for the blond.

"Talk didn't go well then?" She asked coldly, Santana glared at her, why was she been like this where was sweet kind Lucy, Santana hadn't seen her since she was 15 and now would be a great time for her, so she tried something she hadn't done since she had started school.

"Lucy, she needs us, lets help her, its out fault she's like this." Santana said harshly, Quinn stood up and glared at her, her green eyes burning with hate and that when Santana realised, Lucy was dead, long gone, Quinn had killed her sweet side.

"Don't use that name and don't blame us for the way RuPaul turned out Santana or your cut from the team, she's a freak." Quinn said in a low voice, Santana stood up and her eyes narrowed at her now ex best friend.

"How could you? After everything we did to her you stand there and blame her, Quinn that's low..." Santana said before leaving Quinn stood there shocked.

She would crush Little Miss Broadway Star and anyone who got in her way even if it was the last thing she'd do.

* * *

**Yes Quinn is a bitch in this an wont be friends with Rachel, Santana might be but she'll have to work hard, maybe Brittana, but also I can't decided between Puckleberry or Samchel (which will come so much more later) HELP ME! REVIEW PLEASE GOOD OR BAD!XX  
**


End file.
